In the tennis shoe industry, there have been many attempts over the years to make shoes more appealable to the comsumer. For this reason, various designs and shoes colors, with flamboyantly colored shoe laces and stitching, have been employed. However, none of these marketing strategies has provided a means for giving the consumer the flexibility in personalizing and/or creating his own decorative design on the shoe. The present invention provides a means to accomplish this end.